Too smart to be happy ?
by Seriesaddict1
Summary: Post 03x10. Walter and Paige need to deal with their feelings and things aren't easy for our genius.
1. Chapter 1

SCORPION - TOO SMART TO BE HAPPY?

 _ **Hi guys! I'm finally back! For all my readers who followed my one shots every week, here is a longer story than usual, as promised.**_ _ **I didn't put it with the other one shots because it's kind of special for me and maybe if you want me to, I will develop it to a multi chapter story. It's not a first personne narrative like I usually do and that's the first time I write them like this so I hope I've made it right.**_ _ **There is quiet a long AN explaining a few things about this story and why I wrote it so if you don't want to read it, you can skip to the story.**_

 _ **So, the things is, my brother is 20 and he has a high IQ. I'm not saying he is a genius like the people in**_ _ **S**_ _ **corpion but we can say that he is gifted. And like most of the people with high intelligence, he struggles a lot with his social life and his relations with other people. I already knew about this but a few weeks ago, I found a book while I was looking for something else in his bedroom. The title of this book was "Trop intelligent pour**_ _ **ê**_ _ **tre heureux?" Which means "Too smart to be happy?"**_ _ **in french. S**_ _ **o intrigued, I opened it and there were some lines underlined, I think they were the lines were he recognized himself the most. And it literally broke my heart to see how much he**_ _ **seems to**_ _ **feel lonely, misunderstood and different.**_ __

 _ **So I did some researches because I just want to understand him and I'm not comparing him to Walter because he is far from being a government asset or anything but I just wanted to make some of the issues the show is dealing with right. Because I think that the concept of EQ for gifted people is really subtle and sure the show is doing**_ _ **okay**_ _ **so far but anyway I needed to write this, trying at the same time to stick to the characters of Scorpion.**_

 _ **So this story is for my brother and all of the other people who feel different and think they don't fit in this world : remember there are always people who care about you and who will help you making a strength out of your difference.**_ _ **You deserve love.**_

Paige was about to leave the garage with Tim and Ralph when she got a call from Happy. She made a sign to Tim who understood and nodded. He took Ralph to the car, and both of them started waiting for her to join them.

 _« Hey! Everything went ok at the hospital? »_

 _« Yeah, the girl's gonna be okay. Will you be at the garage when we head back? »_

 _« I'm afraid I won't, Tim Ralph and I are just about to leave. Why? »_

 _« Hum… I don't like to do this over the phone but anyway I need to tell you something. »_

 _« Yeah what is it? »_

 _« Just… You need to know… someone like me or Walter can only be in love once in his life. »_

 _« I don't… why are you telling me this? »_

 _« I know this is really bad timing. And I shouldn't tell you this since you're with Tim but… today's case made me think. The way this woman's husband was so thankful about her giving him a chance and everything. Just think about it okay? If you ever have to make a decision about Tim… Just think about it. »_

 _« Okay… Thanks I guess? »_

 _« See you tomorrow Dineen. »_

And with that she hung up. Paige was kind of perplexe about this sudden declaration. Of course there were still signs that Walter loved her, the way he looked at her still made her shiver and of course she wanted to kiss him every time he had to go into those pits again, just in case she would never be able to feel his lips on her ever again. She wanted to tell him that she loved him, and to come back safe for her. She was pretty sure she would have if the rest of the team wasn't around. But she thought it was because of the adrenaline, she thought… what did she thought? She didn't know anymore.

Just as she was standing in front of the garage, staring into the void, Tim lowered the window of the car.

« _Hey Paige is everything okay? Are you coming? »_

 _« Yeah sorry, I'm right here! »_

She climbed into the car and the ride back to her place was mostly about Tim talking about how he was looking forward to work into Scorpion permanently and her listening and telling him how glad she was that he made that decision in a not so convincing tone.

When they were finally home after this ride which seemed never ending to Paige, Ralph claimed he was exhausted so she went to put him to bed while Tim waited in the living room.

 _« Mom, I'm sorry about today. »_

 _« Why are you saying this sweetheart? »_

 _« I knew you wouldn't like what we were doing with grandma but I did it anyway. »_

 _« Yeah well that's not your fault. You may be a genius but my mother can be very persuasive to everyone. »_

 _« I know. I still don't want you to blame her. She was trying to bond with me, she didn't have bad intentions. It's just like Walter in a way you know. He always wants to do great things for you and me but he doesn't always find the right way to do it. »_

 _« I know honey. That's why I decided not to be too mad at her. I can't forgive everything she did in the past but if you want her to be in your life then I'm going to let her that chance. But I'm stil watching both of you very closely. Now you should sleep, good night Ralph. »_

 _« Goodnight mom. »_

Paige kissed her boy on the forehead and headed back to her living room. She thought about pretending to be exhausted and ask Tim to leave because she really wasn't in the mood to spend the night with him but he didn't even let her the time to talk.

 _« So I was thinking Paige, since I'm going to stick here for a while, maybe I could leave some stuff at your apartment ? I would very gladly ask you to do the same but since I don't have much place for Ralph I figured it's easier for you if I come here more. »_

Seeing Paige wasn't answering he added.

 _« I'm sorry if this was too out of the blur. Maybe we shouldn't talk about these kind of things yet? I mean you met my parents so I assumed… »_

 _« No, don't be sorry. It's just… I didn't expected this. All those turnarounds today… »_

Tim smiled kindly at her and put both his hands around her crossed arms.

 _« I know it can be a bit confusing. But I just wanted you to know that today's case made me realize something. When this man was talking to his wife… »_

'God I know it was emotional but dit everyone had to be stroke by this man's words?' thought Paige.

 _« I couldn't help thinking… That I'm lucky you gave me a chance to be in your life. And I have to confess that at first I wasn't sure that … this… us, would last because, you know I thought you would eventually pick Walter. But I need to believe that you really like me. So… do you? »_

Paige was paralyzed. She knew her answer would be determining for her future. She couldn't just go back and pretend it didn't mean anything if she felt like it. She struggled to find the right words and she was so exhausted she actually started crying like a little girl.

Tim looked concerned and made her sit down on the couch.

 _« What is it? Paige please don't cry… I'm sorry I didn't mean to… Did I say something wrong? »_

 _« No you didn't say anything wrong… I'm just… such an horrible person. »_ she said between sobs.

« _What? No you're not! »_

 _« I am Tim, you deserve someone better than me. I'm so unfair to you, god I thought I could just go away with this and play with everyone around me? I'm no better than my mother! »_

 _« What the hell Paige? Stop saying things like this. »_

 _« You should go. I promise you don't want to be with someone like me. »_

 _« I think I deserve an explanation Paige. »_

Paige took a deep breath and started talking, looking down at her hands because she couldn't bear seeing the disappointment in Tim's eyes. She may not love him like she loves Walter but she still care about him and feels bad about hurting him.

 _«_ _I just… I sincerely like you Tim I mean you're everything a girl could dream about but I just… I wanted this to go somewhere but the more we progress in our relationship the more I realize I don't see me ending my life with you. And I'm sorry if this is hard to hear but I've lied to you… and to myself for too long. So I think we should probably end this before I hurt you even more than I probably just did. »_

There was an awkward silence an Paige closed her eyes, half expecting Tim to leave without a word, half wanting him to be mad at her because she knew she would deserve it.

 _Walter right? »_

Okay she didn't expected that. She opened her eyes and stared at him with her mouth open but without a word daring to come out of it.

 _« You love him. »_

This wasn't a question. More a statement. Paige still didn't answer but Tim knew this silence meant everything.

 _ **«**_ _I had to take my chance. I'll go now but please don't feel sorry for me. You can't control these things right? I guess I'll just have to call my boss tell him I'll take the job after all. »_

 _« Don't… don't leave Scorpion because of me. I know you love this job. We can make this work. »_

 _« I'm sure you can but I don't think I do. I mean this would be awkward at some point. »_

 _« Do as you want just… sleep on it. You're a true asset to the team I don't want to be the cause of your departure on top of being a big disappointment. »_

 _« You're not. I mean of course I'm disappointed but I still have a high value of you. I always will. Have a good night Paige. »_

With that he kissed her on the cheek, took his jacket and left. Paige suddenly felt very lonely on her couch. She was the one giving advices to the rest of the team about their social interactions when her private life was a mess. She knew she wasn't going to sleep well tonight so she decided to allow herself this night of self pity and that she would pull herself together in the morning. In a way she was relieved that she was finally honest with Tim and that he took things this way. But she knew she would have to deal with her feelings for Walter sooner or later and as much as she wanted the genius to be more than a colleague for her, she was really scared.

— **Meanwhile at the garage** —

Toby and Happy were just coming back from the hospital when Walter came down from his loft.

 _« Hey Toby can I talk to you for a second? »_

 _« Sure pal, what is it about? »_

 _« You know when I was uh… starting to lack oxygen today, it made me remember of my… previous experience without oxygen actually. »_

 _« Oh. What did you remember exactly? »_

 _« Everything. I mean I think. But I'm not sure what was real or not. Can you tell me what happened please? »_

 _« Oookay… Just… don't panic please. »_

 _« The fact that you're telling me this increases exponentially the odds that I do panic. »_

 _« I know but… Anyway here is the story. So you were hallucinating in there and you thought that Paige was with you. »_

 _« Yeah, that I remember. Was she looking?»_

 _« Well not at first. But then she arrived and we really needed you to pull that lever. And I knew she was the only one who could help you do it so I told her to talk to you and she made everyone leave because she didn't wanted us to hear. »_

 _« Oh… so you don't know what she told me in there? »_

 _« I… kind of hacked the recording… because you know Paige seemed to be pretty shocked up about whatever you two talked about and I was… intrigued… »_

 _« Cut the crap Toby, I'm not going to be mad at you this time. Just tell about our discussion. »_

 _« What do you remember? »_

 _« I remember… telling her about how I felt about Tim and telling her… that I love her. And then I think she told me she loved me too. Was that really her? »_

 _« I'm pretty positive it was. »_

 _« Oh boy. What does that mean? She told me that just so I could pull that lever didn't she? »_

 _« I'm not sure Walter. »_

 _« I mean why would she tell me this if she wants to be with Tim? »_

 _« It's complicated Walt. I'm not sure I'm the one who's got the answers. You should try to talk to her. »_

 _« I can't. This is too embarrassing. »_

 _« Come on Walter grow a pair! This may be what you've been seeking for weeks now and you're just going to pretend like none of this happened? »_

 _« But why wouldn't she talk to me about it? »_

 _« Um… about that. I may have told her not to push you until you remember yourself. »_

 _« Why on earth… ? You know what drop it. I need to be alone right now. »_

And with that Walter came back to his loft. He was probably about to spend a sleepless night, trying to figure out all these new informations which were overwhelming.

—

The following morning, Paige just wanted to shut her alarm clock and stay into bed forever. She indeed didn't sleep well and she was exhausted. But she remembered her inner promise to deal with her mess so she got up. Plus she had to take Ralph to school and she was already late.

An hour later, Paige barely took a step into the garage that Toby was already all over her.

 _« We have some talking to do miss Dineen. »_

 _« Hello to you too. »_

 _« What is it with Tim? »_

She didn't think news were going to travel this fast. But she could guess that Tim came to the garage before she arrived to tell them about the situation.

 _« I think you already know. »_

 _« I want to hear it from you. »_

 _« Okay Toby, Tim and I ended things yesterday. Please don't make it such a big thing. »_

Toby started to giggle like a little girl and he rubbed his hands together.

 _« I knew this would happen. Now if you excuse me I have somebody to talk to. »_

Paige knew he meant Walter and the last thing she wanted now was for him to be debriefed by Toby about her breakup.

 _« Wait Toby. I need to ask you something. »_

 _« Sure what is it. »_

 _« Are Walter and my mom really plotting behind my back to make him seduce me? »_

This thought came to her this night and she was 90% sure she was right but she just wanted to be certain.

 _« Well… I don't know… I mean he wouldn't tell me anything. »_

 _« Come on Toby I'm not dumb. Walter doesn't like movies, even less the kind of movies he proposed to watch which happened to miraculously be one of my favorite. He doesn't wear flannel and I'm pretty sure no-one but my mom knew what smell would bring back happy childhood memories to me. »_

 _« Are you… mad at him? »_

 _« I'm mostly mad at my mom for wanting to manipulate my life like this but… I guess I can't be mad at him. I have to confess I found it kind of cute to see what he was willing to do for me. »_

 _« That's too bad because I think he just told your mom he wanted to stop because he knew this would upset you if you discovered it. »_

 _« But Toby… why wouldn't he just talk to me if he was really this desperate to win me back? »_

 _« Really you're still wondering this about Walter? »_

 _« Yeah you're right… »_

 _« Paige if you want to be with him as bad as he wants to be with you, you'll have to help him. Trust me I know him, when he will know that Tim is out of the picture and that he really has a concrete chance with you, he will be scared and he will back off. »_

Paige knew he was right. Every time Walter and her came dangerously close to become a thing, he would find an excuse to ruin the moment.

 _« It's just… so confusing. »_

 _« Okay Paige, I knew I would have to explain you this at some point. »_ Toby said.

 _« Explain me what? »_

 _« I think somehow deep down you already know because you're good at reading people. But I'm the behaviorist AND the genius here so I'm going to tell you exactly how our EQ really works. »_

 _« Oh. Okay. I'm all ears. »_

Paige sat down and nodded to him, as a sign she was ready to hear whatever he wanted to say.

 _« You think that because of our high IQ we have a low EQ but that's quiet the opposite in fact. »_

Paige frowned, not sure where this was going, but didn't interrupt him.

 _« Our emotions are not undeveloped, they are more over developed, but like in the wrong direction. In fact we are twice more incline to be moved by injustices, or to be angry at people who are dishonest. That's why Walter always tell the truth and that's why he always wants to save the world so much. He doesn't risk his life every time because he wants to be the hero, he just has to do it. That's also why it was so hard for him to forgive Cabe about Baghdad. »_

 _« Yeah well so in fact he is like everyone else, he doesn't like injustices and hypocrisie. I kind of figured that on my own. »_

 _« You don't get it, it's not that he 'doesn't like it', it's that he truly can't get it. It's like it physically hurts him you know? Anyway that's not the main point. The main point is that this extreme sensitiveness of what's going on around him goes with a lack of affective maturity. What I mean is, he doesn't know how to interact with others not because he is a robot but because he doesn't understand the permanent flow of feelings his brain is trying to process. He is afraid Paige, afraid of the unknown, afraid to care about people and that they eventually would let him down because it would break him more than a normal person. And most of all, he is afraid to fail the people he loves. The anxiety towards failure is the worst thing about being a genius. You are afraid every second of your life of doing something wrong, something that would push the few people who accepted you away. And blocking his feelings, pretending he has a low EQ, avoiding conversations, that's all a strategy to prevent from being hurt. So he tries to push away all these things he can't understand until this is too much and he does something stupid like driving a car at the edge of a cliff.»_

Paige could feel her eyes becoming wet with every word coming out of Toby's mouth. Of course she always knew that Walter wasn't half the robot he pretended to be, but she never understood how hard it might be for him, to always overthink everything.

 _« And… why are you telling me this now? »_

 _« Because Walter loves you Paige. And even if the only time he had the guts to tell you this was when he was hallucinating, that doesn't mean he isn't in love with you every other day of his life… »_

She thought about asking him how he knew about the capsule but she knew at this point it didn't really mattered.

 _« … and I know you've been hurt by him before, but he didn't pushed you away because he wanted to, he did it because he thought he didn't deserve you. I've been lucky to find Happy you know, a genius loving another genius is easier. Because we understand each other. But Walter is afraid you won't understand what he is dealing with. I also know that you didn't really moved on with Tim but you tried to forget him and that's something he is never going to let himself do. You see Paige if I told him to stop playing with fire with you it's… »_

 _« You told him what? Wait never mind, keep on. »_

 _« It's not because I'm an horrible friend or because I don't want you two to be together, but it's because I knew that neither of you were ready and you would have ended up hurting each other and if losing Walter can be unbearable to you, losing you would literally crush him down. He wouldn't show it like any normal would do but trust me you don't want to know how a truly heartbroken genius look like. »_

Paige thought it was slightly unfair of him to assume that Walter would be more heartbroken to lose her that she would be to loose him. But in a way she knew what Toby meant. She remembered what Happy said to her earlier. A man like Walter can only be in love once in his life. And even though she couldn't compare it to what she felt for Walter, she was in love with Drew before she hated him. But still, now that she had realized she would never be in love with Tim and couldn't picture her future with anyone other than Walter, she also now that she would never love anyone more that she loves him.

 _« If you think we are not ready, I still don't understand why you're telling me this. »_

 _« Because Walter remembered his hallucinations and told me about it. And since you broke up with Tim I think it's fair that you know all this. Because if you still hadn't understand this, Walter will never make the first step. When you feel ready you have to do it. But please don't make any bold move without considering everything I've just explained. »_

 _« I need to talk to him right now. »_

 _« Okay… but… »_

 _« No bold move I get it. Is he upstairs? »_

 _« Yeah I think so. »_

Paige rushed to Walter's door but paused before knocking, trying to put all of her thoughts in order. Then she knocked.

 _« Hey Walter it's me. Can I come in? »_

She heard is steps coming closer as her heartbeat was fastening and when he opened the door, she couldn't help but notice that he was back to wearing a simple black shirt. But she didn't mind, it actually looked sexier on him than a flannel.

 _« Hi Paige. What do you want? »_

 _« Can we talk? »_

 _« Uh sure… Come in. »_

Paige stepped in and went to sit down on the couch. Walter was standing in front of her, staring at her with an inquiring look.

 _« Okay so first, you have to find out anyway so it's best if I'm the one to tell you this. I broke up with Tim and he is probably going to leave Scorpion. »_

Walter's heart started to beat faster at these words. No more interloper. But did this mean he had a chance now? Should he wait? Was she sad about it? So many questions without answers.

 _« But that's not the main thing I wanted to talk about with you. I … had a talk with Toby… and he told me you remembered what happened in space. Are you… are you okay about it? »_

 _« I'm just confused you know. »_ he said matter of factly.

 _« Why? »_

 _« Did you really told me that you loved me? »_

Paige hesitated a second but then she thought she didn't have anything to lose, and a lot of things to win.

 _« I did. »_

 _« Did you mean it? Or did you just want me to come back home? »_

 _« I wanted you to come back home because I meant what I said Walter. I know this is can be confusing for you but I hid too long. »_

 _« Yeah, you did. If you meant it why did you stay with Tim? Why did you keep hurting me instead of talking to me? »_

 _« I'm sorry if I hurt you Walter…I didn't mean it. You know you hurt me too when you send me to Tahoe with Tim but I know you didn't mean it either so maybe we could… just move past this? »_

 _« I don't know Paige. This isn't this easy for me. I just… I need to think ok? »_

Paige started to see this conversation was going nowhere, just like all their previous conversations and she couldn't accept this anymore. She was tired of all this. Tired of thinking about Walter all the time without being able to hold him or kiss him whenever she felt like it. She needed to change things right now. Before it was really too late for both of them.

 _« Walter come on stop hiding your feelings! I know you love me and I know you meant everything you said to me when you were in space. I don't need you to say it to me again but just acknowledge the fact that I meant what I said too! If you're not ready that's fine I can wait but just tell me something so I know were we stand. »_

 _« I don't think I deserve you Paige. »_

 _« Don't you think this decision is up to me? »_

 _« I always disappoint people. I've disappointed you before and I will again. I can't have this hope that things will be perfect between us because life will never go this way for me. »_

Walter was now masking his face with his hands so Paige got up and approached him slowly, gently pushing his hands to his side and forcing him to look at her.

 _« Don't you think it's worth the try? »_

Her voice was now a whisper. He couldn't hold her gaze because he was afraid he might break down at some point and actually start to cry in front of her.

 _« I'm just afraid every second of my life about not fitting in, not being normal. I just know I'm going to screw things up. You should leave me alone I don't even have the strength to explain … I'm tired of people not getting me. »_

 _« But I do get you Walter! I thought … »_

'I thought I was the only one who got you', she wanted to say. But she didn't have the time to finish her sentence.

« _You think you do but if you did you wouldn't be here. »_

Paige first felt hurt he could think that, then she felt sad that he was so insecure he could think that no one would want to get to know him. So in order to reassure him she recomposed a confident face.

 _« Okay. Maybe I don't get you. But I want to Walter. »_

When she saw she wasn't getting an answer she timidly brought a hand to his cheek. She waited a second in case he would back off but he didn't make a move.

 _« Look at me Walter. »_

Not without hesitations, Walter finally aloud his eyes to meet hers. He felt paralyzed, falling under her spell all over again.

 _« Please trust me. »_

Still no answer from Walter so, very slowly, Paige approached her head from his, stopping an inch from his lips, feeling his heavy breath on her, giving him another chance to back off. But he didn't. They didn't break eye contact and she seemed to be looking for a clue that he was ready for this in his gaze. What she saw was… unclear but she took it for need. So she finally closed the distance between their lips and pressed a soft kiss to his. At first he didn't answered but eventually he relaxed and started to move against her. She teased him with her tongue to see if he would deepen it and she couldn't help to feel relief when he parted his mouth and allowed her to explore further. His hands which were awkwardly staying still, not daring to touch her until now finally found her waist and he brought her closer. Walter started to fight her tongue with his for dominance and she couldn't help but smile against his lips at the idea that she hadn't mistaken this look of need he had in his eyes. Both of them could feel their skin burning hot with the heat of the kiss. It was tender yet passionate, slow yet breath taking. When they pulled away for air, Paige started to kiss his neck, licking and sucking his body flavor. But then she felt him tense again and move back from her loving embrace.

 _« Stop it. »_

 _« I'm sorry did I do something wrong? »_

 _« No, no… It's just… This whole thing is wrong. I can't do this. »_

 _« Of course you can Walter! »_ she protested.

Everything was just going to fast for him. He had to take his distance before she would give up on him. He loved her so much but suddenly he felt the need for her to leave. Before they took it too far and she end up letting him down realizing how much of a mess he was. Before she see who he really was and get tired of him like everyone else.

 _« You don't understand. I've always been let down. I end up losing the people I truly care about… I can't have that with you. »_

He was doing it again, she thought. One step forward two backwards.

« _Please don't do this Walter. Don't overthink. »_

 _« Don't you understand I'm not doing this on purpose! »_

 _« I need you Walter… »_

 _« No you don't. Please go. »_ he said coldly.

Paige couldn't hold back her tears no more. She opened her mouth to say one last thing to Walter but couldn't find the force to pronounce words so she just rushed out of the loft.

Walter regretted instantly what just happened. He wanted to kick himself for making her cry, for hurting her once again. But he couldn't help it, he was so scared of starting something that couldn't last. Deep down he knew that he was an idiot, that pushing her away was worth than give a try to their relationship. But there were so many things to process. He thought again about this new kiss they just shared. About how she said she needed him. For any normal person, Walter would be moving so slow that they would have give up a long time ago. But Paige didn't. He knew despite her history with Tim she never stopped caring about him and she was proving it to him once again. She always gives him everything he could dream of and in return he just gives her pain and misery, he thought. He kind of just made his point about how he would ruin everything eventually. But still, there is nothing he hates more than seeing her cry. He owed her an apology.

Walter got down and timidly approached Paige's desk. She had her head down into paperwork but he could see she wasn't really aware of what she was doing right now.

 _« Hu… Paige? »_

She lifted her head and he saw her eyes were all red from crying. It broke his heart to see her like this. She seemed so vulnerable, like a lost child. But she was still the most beautiful he had ever see. For a moment, he almost forget why he was here, he just wanted to hold her in his arms and tell her that everything would be okay and that he would never hurt her again and they could be together forever. But he wasn't sure he could keep this promise.

 _« Please don't… try to explain yourself. Just give me some space now. »_

 _« I will if it's what you want. I just want to say… I'm sorry Paige. I know I hurt you again but I'm just like this, I think I will never know how to react properly to these kind of things. I don't deserve anyone caring about me… »_

 _« But Walter, can't you see that there are a lot of people caring about you? »_

 _« Of course I can! But the more I do the more I'm afraid to lose them. »_

 _« But that works for everyone Walter, not only geniuses! »_

Walter didn't want to fight with her again, he came here to apologize after all. But there were so many unsaid things, things he never knew how to express and that he needed her to hear now like his life was depending on it.

 _« Does it? Does everyone, every time someone seems to be interested in them thinks 'Why does he even talks to me? It's only a matter of time before he realizes I'm not this interesting and drops me to find a cooler friend'. You tell me, does everyone asks themselves everyday what did they do to even deserve friends? »_

Paige looked shocked at this. The sadness she felt was gone to set the place to some sort of anger. But not towards Walter, more towards the idea itself that he could feel this way.

 _« How can you think that? You're the most interesting person I've ever met and I'm pretty sure you're the coolest friend Ralph ever had. »_

 _« I… I am? »_

 _« Walter I didn't think I still had to tell you how much you mean to me and to my son but if I have to I'm ready to tell you every single day for the rest of my life. You know when I broke up with Tim I first thought my life was a real mess but in fact I never had my ideas so clear. And then when you started reciprocated that kiss… I thought maybe we were finally going somewhere… But you wouldn't let me would you ? »_

 _« I want things to work between us Paige I swear… »_

 _« So why won't you let us a chance? »_

 _« Because if this fails between us you will be able to move on but I won't recover from it. I just can't grab the first person coming through this door like you did with Tim. »_

Walter felt Paige hand slap him harder than his mother ever did. Okay he may have deserved that one.

« _How dare you say this? And why everyone seems to think it would be so easy for me to move on from you? You really think I wouldn't be crushed if I loosed you? And for the record you're the one who started dating other people with Linda! Can you explain me why you did that? »_

 _« I… It was easy. To experience things with someone I didn't truly care about. I wasn't afraid to lose her. »_

 _« Well consider it was the same things for Tim and I. See we're not so different after all. »_

 _« If we do this Paige I can't promise you things will be what you dream of. »_

 _« All I dream of is that we can finally be together Walter. I'm ready to take things as slow as you need them to go. »_

 _« Although I can promise you than I'm going to do my best to make you happy. »_

 _« I know. You already do. »_

Paige felt Walter becoming uncomfortable with this open heart talk, especially since they were suggesting something but not being clear about it. So she stood up from her chair and circled her desk to be closer to him. She gently cupped his face with her hands and they looked at each other for a few second, like silently talking to each other. But this mute conversation meant more than everything they could have told each other before.

 _« I know deep down you never gave up on me Walter. So now it's my turn. I won't give up on you okay? »_

Walter nodded and Paige pulled him closer into a hug, stuffing her head into her neck, wishing they could stay like this forever.

 _« Paige I… »_

 _« I know. »_

 _ **So I know this may be a little out of the character development they are planning in the show but that's the way I saw things. It was really hard to write because I had to order so many things I wanted to say and english isn't my first language but I hope this was worth the wait. I have ideas for a second chapter but I don't know how long I want to make this fic. I guess we'll just see :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

It's been two weeks since Walter and Paige had their serious talk and things were going slowly but no one was complaining. They weren't established as a real couple yet, but they would often hold their hands, they stayed together, sometimes with Ralph, after the cases to watch movies or just eat and talk. After two days Walter eventually became confortable enough to kiss her from time to time. He didn't do it when somebody else was around but when it was just the two of them, he sometimes made her stop talking by kissing her. At first it surprised Paige but it was really something she could get used to. She felt he was still insecure, his actions were clumsy and she overheard him talking with Toby more than once to ask him for some advices. But she loved him even more everyday for all the small attentions he gave her. She needed to reassure him a lot too. Every time she saw a sign that he was beginning to doubt again, when he would isolate himself for hours and be more distant with her, she armed herself with patience and made small gestures for him to indicate she wasn't going to let him down. When Ralph was passed out from exhaustion during their late nights together she cuddled Walter and whispered everything she knew he needed to hear.

The other members of the team all noticed that something had changed between them. But to Paige's surprise, they didn't do any comment. They didn't even have remarks or allusions from Toby, but she suspected Walter asked him not to be an ass about this because she noticed a few times that the behaviorist started sentences and never finished them, mumbling some 'Never mind'.

Paige's mother also saw that the two of them were closer than when she arrived so she tried to have a talk about it with her daughter but Paige wouldn't say much. She then turned to Walter who confirmed what she thought and Paige overheard him asking her mother for a few more advices but she didn't say anything because as much as she hated admitting it, her mom was rarely wrong about what would please her. Speaking of her, she took an apartment in town, saying that she needed her own place but that she wanted to stay close to the garage to be able to see Ralph and Paige when she wanted. Paige wasn't sure how she felt about this but Ralph seemed to enjoy more and more the time he spent with his grandmother so she gave up on fighting with her.

Concerning Tim, he accepted the job he was offered but still called the garage on Skype from time to time, to see how everyone was doing. He said that he would come check on them during his holidays and Paige was happy he was being so mature about their breakup.

As for the cyclone well… a lot of thing had change in a few time but things were still going as usual, with more and more cases for the team in this end of year.

—

This day had been a hard one for Scorpion. Once again, Walter put his life at risk to save a group of people trapped in an avalanche and once again Paige had been scared to death she would lose him. When he came back to her, she hugged him and clung to him, never wanting to let him go again, selfishly secretly wishing that he would stop taking such risks and put his life before the ones of strangers. But she knew he couldn't. Their ride back to the garage was quiet, mostly because they were both recovering from their emotions.

When they arrived, Paige said that she had to go pick Ralph to the sitter but that they would be back to have dinner with the rest of the team if everyone was okay. Of course they all agreed so she left, after kissing Walter on the cheek.

This one also excuse himself to the other members of the team for a moment, saying that he needed a well deserved shower.

With the hot water running down his spine, Walter started to think about the recent developments in his life. He had everything he always wanted, everything was perfect, and yet he was still scared that something would happen and ruin everything, also wondering if he willingly took bigger risks in the missions when everything else was great in his life, like if he was unconsciously seeking peril and danger. But lately, Walter was also starting to realize that this, Paige and him, was real and that he couldn't question the seriousness of their relationship any longer. He started to really trust her. Not that he didn't trusted her before, but he always thought that she would grow tired of him. However she proved him in more than a way that this wasn't true, so he decided to push his fears aside and put the faith she was asking for in her.

He thought about how they never said clearly that they were together yet, how they never discussed about where they stood, or if they should officialize the fact that they were dating, but how it was all natural. He loved the fact that they knew they belong to each other, and even if they put aside the kissing part, Walter knew they had some kind of unsaid pact where they swore fidelity to each other.

Ha also thought about the fact that Christmas was coming really soon, and how he wanted to make her feel special for this occasion. He still didn't know how but he would figure it out.

Even if he's already been close to death before, today's mission was the first time since Paige and him were a thing, and he saw in how she reacted that it was even harder on her than before. Maybe he should ask her to stay with him tonight. He wanted to do it two or three times but he never had the guts to. It was silly because he knew she would be more than happy to stay with him overnight, but he was afraid she would take it as a sign that he was ready for something he was still scared of. But after this hard day they had to spend some time together, and he had to reassure her the same way she reassured him every time he needed her to. He needed to say to her that he wasn't going anywhere and that no matter the mission, he would always think of her and Ralph before making irrational decisions.

Walter got out of the shower, feeling the cool air on his skin, getting him out of his thoughts. He rapidly got dressed and went downstairs where a large table was all set and everybody was sitting around it, even Paige and Ralph already came back, which made him realize that he was in the shower longer than he thought. He gave the liaison a little sign but first went to Sly to talk, trying not to speak too loud to him because he didn't want Toby to draw conclusion about what he was asking and to start what would be a very embarrassing questioning.

 _« Hey Sly, do you think you could watch Ralph tonight? I… »_

 _« Need some alone time with Paige. I totally get it Walter, and it would be a pleasure to spend some time with Ralph. »_

Walter gave him a half smile, a bit stressed by the fact that his motivations were so obvious. He just told Toby and Cabe about the recent development in his relationship with Paige but he knew that all of the team was well aware of the situation. But still, he never imagined being such an open book.

 _« Nice, thanks Sly. »_

Then he went to sit next to Paige and grabbed her hand under the table, with himself being the only one thinking that nobody would notice. Paige leaned into him a little to whisper in his ear.

 _« Are you okay? »_

 _« Yeah, I'm fine. Actually I have to ask something to both of you. »_

Walter turned to face both Ralph and Paige who were looking at him with curious eyes. He looked at the others to see if they weren't listening but they all seemed absorbed in conversations on their own.

 _« I wanted to ask you, Paige, if you wanted to… maybe stay with me tonight… Sly told me he could watch you Ralph and… I hope that's okay with both of you, I don't want to impose anything… I mean I don't want it to look like I don't want to spend time with you too Ralph it's just… there are some things I need to discuss with your mother… »_

Paige felt her heart beat faster. She expected him to ask her to stay at night a few times but he never did and she didn't want to push him. And she loved to spend time with her two favorite people in the world, but it was true that Walter and her had very few moments alone together. It wasn't easy concealing this new relationship and still being a good mother to her son. Of course she knew that it was easier considering that Walter was already Ralph's father figure, but her boy and her only had each other for a long time so they still had a very exclusive relation.

 _« What do you say Ralph? »_

Ralph first instinct was to be disappointed by the fact that Walter didn't want him to also stay this night. But then he analyzed the situation : since her mother and Walter had clearly become partners, he had always been here in every moment they spend out of the team, and he could conceive that they needed some private time. And he was more than happy to let them have this time if this meant that Walter would be in their life permanently. Besides, he loved spending time with Sly, they always had fun together.

 _« That's perfectly fine with me, Sylvester and I were actually working on a new project so this will be a great opportunity to move forward with it. »_

 _« Then I guess this means we are spending the night together Walter O'Brien »_ concluded Paige, giving Walter this beautiful smile which made him fall deeper in love every time he saw it.

The dinner went perfectly well, everybody seemed to be slowly forgetting about all the stress and emotions they had been through to let place to happiness and laughter. Soon, everybody started to excuse themselves to go back home : first Cabe, then Happy and Toby, and then Sylvester asked Ralph to grab his stuff before they left. Just when they were saying goodbye, Walter remembered something he wanted to give Ralph and he figured this would be a good time, because after all the little boy needed reassurance too that Walter wasn't going to ever leave him.

 _« Wait Ralph, I know this isn't Christmas yet but I just couldn't wait to give you this present. »_

He handed a little box to the boy who opened it rapidly, eager to see what his mentor got him. It was a beautiful set of chess pieces, with the name of the members of the team inscribed in some of them. Ralph was the king, Paige the queen, Happy and Sly were the rooks, Toby and Cabe the bishops and Walter and Tim were knights. Paige's face flushed a little when she read Tim's name and Walter noticed so he quickly added.

 _« I uh… made it before he left so… Anyway we all still care about him so I didn't… remove the piece. »_

 _« This is perfect Walter, thank you. »_ said Ralph.

 _« You know I did it because… when Scorpion first met you, you were playing with salt and pepper and that's how I knew you were a genius so I figured… that it would be best if you had your own set you know… »_

The little boy jumped in Walter's arms to give him a hug and he was first surprised but he reciprocated, happy that the one he considered as his own son was physically comfortable like this with him. Paige was watching the two of them with her eyes becoming wet with affection. She was so glad they found each other and became almost the only thing she needed in her life.

 _« Thanks again Walter, have a good night. Good night mom. »_

Ralph kissed her mom and Sylvester also hugged Walter and Paige goodbye before leaving.

 _« So… were you seeing Tim as the dark knight while you were the white knight in shining armor who came to save the queen? »_ teased Paige.

Walter laughed but didn't mind answering, knowing it was more of a rhetorical question.

The two of them finished cleaning the few last dishes before going up in Walter's loft, saying only a few words to each other during this time but the silences weren't uncomfortable because they knew they would have plenty of time to talk now. When they were finally done with the chores and they found themselves in Walter's bedroom, Paige couldn't restrain herself anymore. Without warning, she pressed her lips against his and started to kiss him vividly. Walter was first surprised but he reciprocated the kiss, letting himself get lost under her spell. As Paige never broke contact with him, she gently pushed him backwards, until his legs hit his bed. Feeling the contact, he sat down and Paige then sat on his lap, now kissing behind his ear, rewarded with every single moan Walter made.

 _« I was so scared to lose you today. »_ she murmured into his ear. She could already feel his hardness under her so she started to roll her hips to make him even more aroused.

 _« I… I know but… please stop Paige. »_

His words acted like a cold shower and she got off his lap to sit next to him.

 _« Is this… too soon? »_

 _« I don't know Paige… I don't want you to think that I don't want you because I do. It's just that… »_

He couldn't find his worlds, feeling ashamed of pushing away a girl that a lot of guys would dream of having in their bed. Even more when he was sure she felt that his body was more than ready for it. His mind just couldn't follow.

 _« Hey I get it Walter, if you're not feeling ready then I'll wait. I promised you I would wait for you. I just… got caught up in the heat of the moment you know. And it's true that I've never been this scared of losing someone so… »_

 _« Yeah that's actually why I asked you to stay with me tonight. You always tell me that you will be here for me no matter what, that you're not going anywhere and I want to be able to promise the same things to you. I know I take too much risks during the missions, I do things that could leave you and Ralph alone but… just know that I'm fighting these inner voices which keep telling me to push you away before I screw things up and make me do stupid choices sometimes… I really want to be there for you Paige, and I don't want you to worry about me not living long enough to see the light of the next day. »_

While he was talking, Paige took Walters hand in hers, encouraging him by pressing them and sometimes lifting them to her lips.

 _« I know that you will never hesitate to sacrifice yourself for the greater good Walter. That's part of this job and I didn't chose to be a part of this team to prevent you from doing it. But I very much appreciate that you're telling me this. I know we can make this work okay? »_

Walter nodded and Paige kissed him again, but slower and with more tenderness than the first time. Then Walter got up and took his pajamas from under his pillow.

 _« I… am going to change in the bathroom now. You can pick anything you want to wear in my cupboards. »_

Paige wanted to tell him that they could change in the same room, that she was a grown up and she wouldn't jump on him. But she smiled to herself, thinking that she wasn't so sure she could keep this promise. Besides she shouldn't push him too much on their first night together so she just said _« Okay »_ and started to look for something to wear.

When Walter got out of the bathroom, Paige was already changed and under his bed sheets, waiting for him with a teasing smile. He smiled back and went under the sheets too, passing an arm under her and letting her position herself against him. She had her head on his chest and he was mechanically brushing her hair and it wasn't long until she just fell asleep on him, probably still exhausted by the events of the day. Not so long after, Walter joined her in sleep, with a smile on his lips at the idea that the clothes she chose to wear was one of his flannel shirt.

 _ **This one was a little shorter than the first one, anyway I hope you liked it :) Thanks for the review on the first chapter, it really warms my heart to see that I can trigger emotions in people with my writing. I also wanted to do a shoutout to all the amazing writers in here, I read almost all of the stories and review a lot of them, as a guest because I'm on my phone, but keep doing awesome stories, I think we never have enough :)**_

 _ **As for my brother, he's been going to a psychologist for a while now, and he met a few people like him. He found out he was more confortable with people older than him and he has ups and down but things seem to be okay for now.**_

 _ **Anyway, after Monday's episode I'll do a regular one shot with the others and I may continue this story if I have the time during the holidays but I can't promise that I'll post regularly. Take care of you :)**_

 _ **Ps: Merci à cleoboune pour ton review, je ne peux pas trop me prononcer encore sur mes exams, verdict le 6 janvier…**_


End file.
